


Thinning of the Veil

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Harry had a specific person in mind for this night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiverTempest](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RiverTempest).



> For 2016 HP_Halloween -- for RiverTempest; I did get your misty pathway into this!

"Bloody hell!" Harry muttered as he stumbled over a rock in the misty pathway.

Out of the side of his eye, he saw a familiar swirl of darkness... he sighed and gave chase, even as it took him off the path.

The mist grew thicker, he had to watch where he placed his feet... which is why he did not see the figure until he was on top of it.

"Severus!"

"Harry! What..."

"It's All Hallow's Eve," Harry said softly.

Severus frowned. "And... you wanted to see _me_? Not your parents?"

Harry blushed. "I wanted to see my husband. I miss you!"

For Severus had died too young, in Harry's opinion. They didn't have enough time together before complications from Nagini's bite took his life.

This night's thinning of the wall between Life and Death was Harry's chance to grab a few more moments with Severus. He seized the opportunity with both hands.

"You should not be wasting your life on me!" Severus grumped.

An old argument, one Harry had already dismissed.

"It's not wasted," Harry murmured.

Harry leaned in for a kiss... only for Severus to fade back into the mist.

Harry whispered. "See you next year, my love."


End file.
